<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>playing games by vogonpoetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286711">playing games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogonpoetry/pseuds/vogonpoetry'>vogonpoetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogonpoetry/pseuds/vogonpoetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1k words of just wall sex with miya atsumu. enjoy!</p><p>[ cross-posted to my tumblr @ ahtsumu ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>playing games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Ya like games, baby?” he lilts in your ear. You shiver from the hot air, the tingling of your skin where his grip is. “Ya like makin’ me jealous? Like feelin’ up my friends in front of me?”</p><p class="p1">“’tsumu––”</p><p class="p1">“Ah, wrong answer,” he drawls, sucking on your neck. You let out a soft whimper. He hears it and chuckles darkly. “Yes or no, baby girl.” In all honesty, you hadn’t touched Ushijima <em>like that</em>–– you’d spilt your champagne over his tux at Hinata’s party and were just trying to clean up your mess. But you both know Atsumu’s not looking for a legitimate reply right now. His hips press harder against yours. Something stiff pokes into your thigh.</p><p class="p1">“Answer me.” His voice is husky with desire, simmering with jealousy. </p><p class="p1">“No,” you groan, throwing your head back. “God, no, ‘tsumu, I––” He cuts you off with a rough kiss, pushing you harder into the wall with his own body. Calloused fingers travel under your designer dress and tug your lace underwear down. Amber eyes fill with mirth when he touches a rather damp area of the fabric.</p><p class="p1">“Look at you, so wet already.” He kisses up and down your neck as his nimble fingers slide into your entrance, curling up just the way he knows you like it. “Tell me, is this for <em>Ushijima</em>?” he asks, snarling as he spits out the other man’s name. The image of you brushing your hands <em>all over</em> that bastard’s chest sends a second wave of anger through the blond. Seeing red, he picks up the pace, pumps his appendages in and out <em>rougher</em>. <em>Harsher</em>. You bite your lip to suppress a moan when his thumb pushes hard down on your clit.</p><p class="p1">“No,” you yelp out, feeling a little heat start to gather in your lower abdomen. Atsumu grins, seeing that oh-so-familiar look come over your face. “It’s all for you. Only you, ‘tsumu.” He pulls his wet digits out, summoning a whine from your lips. The grin that makes its way to his face looks nothing short of animalistic.</p><p class="p1">“Patience, baby.” He tells you to strip while he grabs a condom from his back pocket, unbuckles his belt, and steps out of his trousers. Your dress pools to the floor. “I had to wait <em>all night</em> for this.” Atsumu pulls off his boxers, tears the package open with his teeth, and rolls it over his semi-hard member before lining it up with your entrance. Then, he grabs your hips tightly and pushes into you with a breathy moan. “‘m gonna fuck you so good.” At those words, your walls instinctively clench around him, drawing a guttural noise out from his throat.</p><p class="p1">“Bed?” you breathe. He’s never fucked you against a wall before.</p><p class="p1">“That’s only for good girls.” He smirks. “Lift your legs up.” Soon his hands grip the back of your thighs as he slowly rocks his hips into yours. A satisfied sigh leaves your lips when you feel his cock stretch out your walls. “Ya like that, princess?”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm,” you moan and grip his hair tightly as he pushes his cock deeper in. “Your cock fits me so well–– you fuck your princess so well…” Something switches in your boyfriend. Suddenly, Atsumu snaps his hips against yours faster, pounding into you with such carnality that you struggle to form sentences–– all you can manage to voice are high-pitched moans and two-syllables of his name over and over again. All he can think of is how he wants to mark every inch of your body his. Let the world know he’s the only person allowed to fuck you. To hear those sweet moans. To make you feel good.</p><p class="p1">“Yer <em>mine</em>,” he growls. “<em>All</em> mine.” He sucks on your neck, your collarbones, your chest, leaving hickeys <em>everywhere</em> while your nails drag along the contours of his solid back muscles.</p><p class="p1">“Yours,” you agree, bouncing up and down his cock. “I'm all yours.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu curses and grunts under his breath the whole time he fucks into you–– the noises join the lewd wetness of his cock pounding into your sex, the skin of your thighs slapping against each other, the harmony of his low grunts and your light moans. His hands tighten around your ass as he starts to bottom out with each thrust, brushing the curve of his cock against <em>that</em> spot every single time. He tells you to rub your clit for him, tells you to be a good girl and help yourself, tells you to imagine it's his fingers there instead of yours.</p><p class="p1">You start to feel that earlier pool of warmth gather again in your abdomen. “Fuck,” you whine, “fuckfuckfuck–– baby, I'm close.” Atsumu watches you try to relax into your pleasure and wait for him to catch up, chuckling (though it comes out a little strained) as you beg him to hurry up. Hearing you beg is his ultimate weakness; it sends him into overdrive. All the muscles in his body tense as he buries himself deeper into you, gets lost in your warmth, everything forgotten except his need to cum.</p><p class="p1">A sharp inhale and the twitch of his cock tells you he’s seconds away from climax. “Cum for me,” he suddenly gasps. “With me.” He slams his hips into yours as you clench your walls around him, bringing the two of you to your peaks at the same time. Through the stars that fill your spotty vision, you see Atsumu’s lips part as he lets out the filthiest groan you’ve ever heard.</p><p class="p1">“Jesus,” he breathes with a heaving chest.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” is all you can say. You’re still seeing stars. Atsumu laughs, pecks your lips once, and then carefully sets you down. He pulls out of you and discards the condom in the nearby trashcan.</p><p class="p1">As you come down from your high, the evening’s events cross your mind again. “Baby, what happened at that party was––” Atsumu cuts off your apology with another kiss.</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay. I'm sorry I got so jealous.”</p><p class="p1">A playful smile crawls onto your face. “Are we even?”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu tilts his head to the side and pretends to consider your proposition before scooping you up in his arms and carrying you to the bedroom.</p><p class="p1">“We’ll see after round two.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>